herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monasti
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Herofactopedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Is this wiki is this wiki about lego Hero factory? Bionicledude 00:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but please don't edit it yet. I just reserved the name until we get more information. :) ~ Monasti-who-cannot-use-wikis-very-easily Wiki You seemed to have reserved this name, and I was wondering if you could make me a sysop here, as well as my bro? We would be interesting in using this. I've also got at least two other people who would be interested. ~Torongo~ 01:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind? The front page is kind of bland now, and looks rather drab. I can give it a makeover. How bout that? Well, I'd like to sort it all out myslef to be honest Monasti 12:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, your choice. But don't hesitate to drop me a message if you want help! I see great potential here! KennyWhee 13:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean contents? KennyWhee 07:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Editing How come you don't want me to edit? ~Torongo~ 17:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Thanks Monasti. I'm going to edit the sidebar as well though, hope you don't mind. ~Torongo~ 21:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I won't misuse my powers. Looks like we're getting a crowd here, so I'll have the skin done soon. I'm just doing a recolor of another skin I have, and I already did have today. It should be ready in 1-2 days, and then you can remove my powers. ~Torongo~ 01:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature Well, maybe I'm to lazy. :P ~Torongo~ 21:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Adding to the front page Hey Mr. Wiki Boss Man! :P Just wondering if you're cool with me adding a list of pages we need to the front page. KennyWhee 10:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Custom I have created a Custom Hero Factory Wiki, for any Hero Factory MOCs that may come along. I am interested in linking this wiki to it. Thanks Toa Spyck-Founder of Custom Olimpians Wiki 00:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Skin Oh dang it, another wiki? K, skin will be done as soon as possible, as I'm finally getting my computer back tommorow. And you want the official description? You said you did! Dang, I'll go and change everything I did. Sorry. :( ~Torongo~ 02:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure man, I just don't want to edit articles right now, just forums and coding. I may get my laptop back today so it'll be done probably tommorow. I'll try and upload some images as well. Is it OK if I link to my forum on my user page and maybve on sources for a few pages, cus Toa_Takanuva has just as good info as BZP, and I'm not even kidding. ~Torongo~ 00:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I got my laptop back today, so the skin will be done for Sunday. Oh, and yeah, I'll still make the odd edit as well as image upload, just very discreetly. ~Torongo~ 06:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Past Tense It makes no sense. If you use "he was, she was" ex. William Blaze "William Blaze was a part of the Hero Factory Alpha Team" it's like saying he's not part of the team anymore, which would make no sense. ~FireEmblem 19:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) As far as we know, they're NOT dead, so we may want to say they're alive, ok? ~FireEmblem 19:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) But it makes no sense whatsoever. How would you like it if you came onto let's say a BIONICLE wiki, and they said "Tahu was a Toa of Fire". Would you go "Oh, that's fine." or "OMG HE'S NOT A TOA OF FIRE?!" On BS01, characters that ARE NOT TRANSFORMED are referred to as in present tense, not past tense. Jaller it says "was a Matoran" because he became an Inika, then says "was a Inika" because now he's a Mahri, and now it says "is a Mahri" which is present. Plus Tanma is in present. LINK: http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Tanma And I guess no way at all because your way MAKES NO SENSE. ~FireEmblem 20:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Elements http://www.bzpower.com/story.php?ID=4538 If you scroll down to Duncan Bulk, it says "Apparently Bulk's "element" is Metal, according to the press packets." ~FireEmblem 19:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I guess we'll have to wait and see. By element I really don't mean "power", like, OH LOOK I CAN BEND METAL WITH MY MIND CUZ I CONTROL IT, I just mean, you know, he is better around metal than fire unlike Blaze. ~FireEmblem 19:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Remaining Articles All the articles that were not done I created. =) ~FireEmblem 20:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I'll do the past tense, but not EVERY wiki is past tense. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April - "April is the fourth month" http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Tanma - "Tanma is an Av-Matoran" See? Bioniclepedia is not the official Wikia for Bionicle, though. It's purely fan-made, while BS01, using present-tense, has actually been mentioned in a Bionicle book. (Well, the BIONICLE Encyclopedia book, both versions) BS01 has also been confirmed to be the official Wiki of BIONICLE. I'll still put it back in past tense to follow the rules. Seems kinda pointless now since I'm halfway through... ~FireEmblem 20:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome sign I made a updated one but the page is locked so I can't upload it. ~FireEmblem 21:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm on it. =) ~FireEmblem 21:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Someone put your wiki on the Hero Factory page on Wikipedia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hero_Factory I decided "Meh, why not". ~FireEmblem 21:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You are very welcome. If there is any pages you need fixed/made, I will help. =) ~FireEmblem 21:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Staff A unregistered contributer is asking to be staff. If that is possible, then I wish to also be part of the staff. ~FireEmblem 23:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I suggest that he makes an account, and THEN prove himself worthy like you, me, and takanuva. But hey, that's just my opinion. cirvihi (talk) 03:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Help This wiki needs a lot of help. I should be able to help it along. I have a lot of expirenece with wiki.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The main page is all wrong. You don't put messages on it. The first paragraph is ok, but the rest should go.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but any one who comes here will get the wrong idea. The main page has to be welcoming. I strongly urge you to fix it.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I looked at your edit count, and it appears you are not that experianced with wikia. I think you need some pointers. I could help you.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Not to be rude here, but I don't know if you can handel this wiki. It seems that you kinda have a control factor. No offence.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tecnecly, Wikia makes the rules. I think yoiu should read .--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't think this wiki is needed of my atention. I will come back after this wiki has gotten a better look and a makeover.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Mate, your tone is slightly innapropriate. {KennyWhee}|{Talk} 09:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Special pages Should we start making nomination for deletion page?User:KennyWhee{}Talk 07:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I suppose to effectively enforce the rules, I'll need permission to make special pages as well as post on the front page. Wotcha? User:KennyWhee{}Talk 06:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll try my best. Have you sysoped us? That gives us privaleges to help revert vandlism, etc. I have made a revision to your past tense rule: Anything that IS STILL HAPPENING will be in present. I.e Duncan Bulk is a member of the Alpha team. If he changes team, or dies, then it becomes was. User:KennyWhee{}Talk 22:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate. My guess is that I'll probably revamp the frontpage and add a couple of pages like rules and articles for deletion. Also, I'm going o start Operation: Timeless, to get the updated tense rule (see above) into place. The edits should be online by tomorrow morning, cause I'm mostly online when you guys are asleep. 22:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Furno Bike & Drop Ship May I please ask why we have the Furno Bike and the Drop Ship pages when we already have the Blaze Bike and the Dropship pages (the latter of those four having more info than the newer pages?) [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(talk)']] 02:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I think this question should have been posted on the article creator's Talk. Anyway, I recommend simply replacing the pages with redirects to the older pages. {KennyWhee}|{Talk} 10:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I have deleted the pages and fixed all pages that link to them, save this one. {KennyWhee}|{Talk} 13:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Achievables! Bleep-bloop! Check my User Page for a new concept to the wiki. Also, do I have the Boss-Man's permission to edit the frontpage?{KennyWhee}|{Talk} 13:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Gallery:Villains I was wondering if I could get your approval on something. Even though we have a small gallery for XPlode, I was thinking about ridding that page and making a gallery for all of the Hero Factory Villains. Would that be okay? [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Colour We can look into it. So, The colour scheme will be orange and grays? ''{KennyWhee}|{Talk}'' 01:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I adapted it from the BS01 wiki infoboxes. It's still not finished - I was just testing it out on some pages breifly. I'll probably finish it later tonight or some time during the week. I'm taking out pronunciation, making some different colour schemes for "The Von" and characters like that, and just generally touching it up. Just tell me if you want me to change anything else. 19:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Taking a long time The IRC is laggeh. My personal site has a chatroom, though. [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 12:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I forgot the Link Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) News archive Hmm. I guess so. give me by Monday. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 08:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Activity I'm still here, I just haven't been as active since I don't know what else there is to do. Plus I got a Facebook and a girlfriend so i've been busy. What do u need my help with? [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 19:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Metru I'm a member, registered as KennyWhee. Also, get your world on MoD done, dude! I want to play =P. [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 09:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) What kind of staff discussions exactly? And what lounge? Do we get chairs? I LIEK CHAIRS. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 09:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm on, so answer already =P [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 09:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I lol @ you. Any way, how does it work. And try going to the wiki metru IRC, Imma try that again. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 09:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Once again, though, It does not want to work. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 09:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) New Information. The new Hero Factory site is up, so there's a huge load of new information, including a lot of new Hero Factory Team names. Just needed to give you a heads up. --Kaymac 00:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Team I inferred the rookies weren't on the Alpha Team from both the podcast, which says it's interviewing Alpha Team, and features just Stormer, Bulk and Stringer, and from the mission log thing in the Media Centre. The Almaak V mission is listed as being completed by Alpha Team, and again only Stormer, Bulk and Stringer are listed. And besides, why would they put three rookies in the most elite Hero Team. It'd be like putting three kids who started playing a sport a few months ago on the national team, surely? Jalaguy Re: Crunchy Are we not considering the testimonials from the teaser version of the website canon then? That's where I got the burning building story... Still, you're the admin, and I won't argue with you. Jalaguy Re: Wussup In response to your message, I'm doing great, how about you? Oh, and, does anyone have any idea when the next Hero Factory FM podcast is coming out? Preston Stormer 16:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx. I think the last one came out last monday, I guess I'll just have to wait 'til this evening (I hope) Preston Stormer 17:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, It's almost 1:00 where I am, I guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow, wednesday, or (I hope I don't jinx us all) Thursday. Preston Stormer 17:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, which Hero factory sets are you getting, and do you have any suggestions for me? Preston Stormer 18:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Article Creation Okay. Preston Stormer 20:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't Mention it. Hmm, I wonder if we can get to 100 articles by August ;) Preston Stormer 21:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) That would make for one ugly page layout, wouldn't it? Especially with everything the alpha team has done. At least wait until you see what I might be able to do with all this before you actually do this. I'm begging you here. Preston Stormer 13:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thx Preston Stormer 14:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll do what I can. Problem is, I'm not sure how to delete a page. All I can seem to do is get rid of all the content and mark it for deletion. Preston Stormer 14:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that last edit to Hero Factory Teams is the best I can do there, but the other pages (minus the alpha team) that it links to have what I consider to be enough info to be real articles (if small ones). Afterall, They have more info than, say, Explosive Spikes. Plus, now we don't have a bunch of useless links to blank pages. If you want, I can change the wording on the mission discriptions so they don't have to look lke they're torn from somewhere else. Preston Stormer 14:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Here are the "To Be Deleted" pages (If they can even be called pages anymore): *Hero Factory Delta Team *Hero Factory Epsilon Team *Hero Factory Mu Team * Hero Factory Rho Team *Hero Factory Zed Team BTW, how did you get to be an admin anyway? Preston Stormer 14:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just wanted to know. Preston Stormer 15:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Um, can you delete Mr. Makuro? It's a dupe of Akiyama Makuro -MasterSpartan99 Hey Are we allowed to do Stories on this wiki? Because I would like to create one... ZarkaRaiden 18:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Only 4 things wrong with that. 1; what does it matter how much time it takes to revert something like that. 2; WHO CARES who does it, or do you just want the credit. 3; the rules clearly state thatimages and vandalism reverts are the best ways to contribute. 4; who are YOU to tell ME how to do my editing. I'd have responded faster, but this da** laptop is giving me issues. >:( Preston Stormer 16:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, I guess I was up a little late last night and didn't get much sleep. I really do need to get my laptop upgraded though. Preston Stormer 16:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That seems fair. BTW, where did you find out about Von Nebula's past. I can't seem to find that anywhere. Preston Stormer 16:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for your comment on my blog; it was more than appreciated! Before I forget, another user claimed that what you have seen on that blog would best go on my userpage (and I'll have you know he was just being reasonable when he stated this), and it is; feel free to check it out. =D BTW... where are the forums here on this Wiki? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) 2 weeks? Lol Monasti trusts me. No problem, boss. I'll keep the site running. You still haven't got back to me on the podcast, though. :P This is just an ongoing log of what I've done so that you has a full report after 2 weeks. Deleted page : Blaze Bike | Reason: Page was blank, name has been canonized as Furno Bike. Gave 1st warning to Nuparu890 Reason: userpage only picture uploads Gave 2nd warning to Preston Stormer Reason: Edited the front page with old news without permission. Minor Edits + Reverts, The usual. Danke Bossnasti. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 10:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :D Changed it while you were gone. The old one didn't say enough. Also, the handful of people that joined while you were gone think I'm boss. :P [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 08:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ticker Reports Boss, we have a problem. Starscream7 has been working on pages documenting the Ticker News on the HF website. Links here and here. The lack of information and lack of canonity makes the existance of these pages dubious. Do we delete them or try and make them detailed? [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 08:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :O pl0x nu f1r3 meh bosz5!!!!11one!!1eleven11! [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 01:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 200th Monasti, i'd like to apply for a job as an admin. Before you say anything, i'd like to tell you my reasons: 1) Recently, you and KennyWhee have been pretty busy around here. I've done some research, and I found out that ToaTakanuva hasn't been around for 2 ½ months, instead spending his time on the fourms and not on the wiki. Surprisingly, Torongo is still around, though we've barely heard hide or hair from him since around March despite his edits and recent photos. To sum it all up, we have two working admins, an inactive admin, and one who's pretty much in hiding. 2) I'm very active around here. When I first joined this site and offered admin services, I was told to rack up my edits before I ask something like that. Since then, i've reverted edits, uploaded two images, created many potential pages and galleries, updated many pages to perfection at their time being. I've even uploaded the AlphaTeam template, became the only person to recieve KennyWhee's O:TF award, and uploaded links to building instructions. In essense, i've done alot for this site and you two are working yourselves over the limit when you could use someone to take some of the pressure off. Anything else I say might affect my chances for the worse, so i'll just end this now! [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 17:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Competition Competition is laughable. You want me to do some diplomacy with THFW or ruin him? [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 06:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature Signature should be : Monasti- Bossman and has bossman link to talkpage. :D [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 00:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ticker Reports Starscream7 Hasn't reported back to me, and even during the active time of the page, the reports ended far too soon. If he really did have all the information, he would either have pasted it all at once or at least left me a message on my talk. I vote to delete them. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 09:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Done Doing it now, Boss. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 10:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Linking? We discussed linking wikis a while back and now that I have some people creating MOCs, I would like to, once again, request a link. Just like Bionicle Wiki and Custom Bionicles. If someone(For some odd reason) came across Custom Hero Factory Wiki and wanted to post cannon information, there would be a link for them to get here. If someone is editing here at Herofactopedia and had a MOC they would love to share, there would be a link for them to get to Custom Hero Factory Wiki. I hope you will consider linking this time. Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 22:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You traitor to bionicle..... disapointed. The hillarity of the last point is that you actually came to this wiki, therefore you must be a traitor too ;) [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) '''Administrators Hey Monasti, I am really sorry about the misunderstanding for me trying to fix the stuff on Kennys page that some random user did. I know this sounds strange to ask for, but I am hoping to become a part of the administrator team. Here's my Three reasons: #1: Have you seen how many edits I am up to allready? Nearlly 45. I work on this site nearlly every day. Can you not say anything against it? I have been told that you have to have at least 50 edits done to have a chance for the job. #2: I have created my own wiki and I am up to nearlly 40 articles allready. The topic is Transformers 3. Just look at all the information i've completed. I am allready an adminastrator on this site, and I didn't just make the site to become one. I have made a whopping total of 105 edits sonce August 9th, and I posted this message in the evening of the 13th! I have made this site for a reason: this is the climax of an incredible story, so we will need to 'close the book' and seal the info forever. #3: Hero Factory, a great site, and an awesome serial of articles. You're almost up to your 100th article, and I figure you'll need at least four or five adminastrators to keep up the success. IF I HAVE DONE 100 edits, nearlly 40 pages, ENOUGH WORK ON STARSCREAM7 WIKI, THE SITE I HAVE CREATED, CAN I DO LESS? I have worked over and over again on the site, and yet I have one user on it so far. If a if I can become administrator, than we may all be able to 'light our darkest hour.' We can bring ourselves and fans out of the misery of the end of BIONICLE and bring them to the new evolution, Hero Factory! How can Toa Takanuva, Kennywhee, Cirivihi and you keep up the hard work with this being above BIONICLE, and to remember how much of a success that was! If we're dealing with something with BIONICLE warriors or at least BIONICLE peices, imagine! BIONICEPEDIA has around 1,700 articles as of this month! You will need help, and to question my loyalty to this new cause isn't easy. I know I have a destiny to be here, and I am hoping to fulfill that destiny. Thank you for your time, Monasti, beaurcrat of Herofactopedia. No sacrifice, no victory. Remember this paragraph, and it truely will help you light your darkest hour. Starscream7 14:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I need some advice: If someone is misbehaving and you tell them to stop it on their talk page and they do not look at their talk page, what discipline should I do? (A user named Jhon Henry is creating his own non-canon pages on my wiki I made). Starscream7 17:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Help! Hello, I am Axonn22. You may recgonize me from The Hero Factory Wiki. I am not offically joining this wiki yet. You joined my wiki, and by your reputation here, you are a dedicated user. You offered to help my wiki, so please, do. I think I might abandon it, though, because a vandal keeps wrecking the pages with very rude language. Any idea who this vandal might be? Thank you in advance, Axonn22 00:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Completed Hey Boss. I finished the prototype main page and fixed the problems. Will be posting it on the frontpage now. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 03:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hero Factory Category? Hi Monasti, I've noticed that a few pages have been categorized into Category:Hero Factory. Should I create a page for it and then add more pages, or remove the category entirely? I think that if there should be such a category, it should include more pages. But I'm new to wikis! Thank you. Skeletaldragon - Talk 08:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't work, when I edit the pages with the category, it's not there, and thus impossible to remove. Or is there another way to delete categories? Skeletaldragon - Talk 10:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope :) I just came across it while browsing through the wiki and thought it was kinda weird. Didn't know what to do, so I asked! But since you can't do it either, there must be something wrong. And no, the podcast doesn't work on my computer... Skeletaldragon - Talk 11:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the first three. But my there's something wrong with my computer, so when the fourth one came out I couldn't hear i sound. Skeletaldragon - Talk 11:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Theoretically, yes. xD But my computer can be very glitchy sometimes. Skeletaldragon - Talk 11:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) Skeletaldragon - Talk 11:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought you had it, but I guess you enter your e-mail when you sign up just to get automatic wikia messages xD. Anyway, here it is ossiancontassot@hotmail.com Thank you, it works now. Now, what do you want me to do? Skeletaldragon - Talk 13:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Consider it done. Or, not really, it could take some time if my computer decides to act glitchy again. Anyway, do you want me to update the whole article or just the fifth podcast? Skeletaldragon - Talk 14:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm on it :) Skeletaldragon - Talk 15:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Should the podcast summaries be in past tense? Skeletaldragon - Talk 18:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Past tense, but I can easily change it if you like. I finished the article yesterday, but I can't publish it yet, since I'm unable to hear the names of some characters. Skeletaldragon - Talk 14:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't finish the page without the names. Skeletaldragon - Talk 09:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :O Monasti has evil laugh nao. /Me is scared [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 12:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. A redirect from my old wiki to here would be great. And I left you a message on my page on my old wiki. Please read it. Thanks! Mind trying to tell everyone about the new wiki, Starscream7 Wiki, that I made? It will be a really big help. I've been trying and there hasn't been any replies. Starscream7 23:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Monasti, I am really sorry, but I accidently added a catergory in the wrong spot on Natalie Breez. It says her TV Show voice Actress, and I didn't know it would go into the catergory bank! : p Sorry. Starscream7 13:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I figured out that Mark Hamill will be voicing Von Nebula in the series! Proof is on wikipedia and several other sites. Starscream7 19:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 New Rule All media should be official. That means no fan content should be referenced on the pages unless it is made canon. Does this work? [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 12:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The video had canon images, and at first you didn't seem to mind it being there. So why did you delete it? And you haven't even responded to the gfreat news I figured out: Von Nebula will be voiced by Mark Hamill in the series. Starscream7 16:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 uhh, some unregistered user is typing in non-canon episode titles on the hero factory tv show article. I fixed it, but can you block the user because he keeps adding it. Decepticon Shockwave 16:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Decepticon Shockwave Corroder + Charlie Adler = Starscream? Hey, I just noticed that my hunch was right! Corroder in the Hero Factory TV Show will sound like Starscream from the film because Adler is voicing him. Adler voiced him for the first 2 films, and now I have a feeling that Corroder will be more of a 'traitorous' villain in the show because of this. Read his bio and you will see what I mean. P.S. I got Corroder and Meltdown yesterday. Decepticon Shockwave 16:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Decepticon Shockwave BIONICLE: Reality Invitation READ WHOLE LETTER PLEASE: Hey, Monasti! It's Starscream7 here, just wanted to leave a message saying that you can feel free to come to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki and try to voice a new character in the upcoming BIONICLE: Reality film! (I am the director)! We have tons of choices, and even some top users are helping with the screenplay. This film will be like no other, so I really hope that you can help! You will need a camera or a phone to record yourself saying a line you made up or a canon line. You sadly CANNOT be Teridax or Takanuva, beacuse these characters have allready been chosen by Creator613 (Teridax) and Collector1 (Takanuva). Reptor17, TheSlicer, Onewa2, Plutoisaplanet and tons of others are helping only with the screenplay which is why we need more voice actors. You can check out some characters you can voice on my userpage on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. We do not have any hero factory characters though. Sorry :( Hope you can help, and for a ton of users sakes, not just mine, try to do so! :) P.S. Try to tell some other BIONICLE users about it, because we need some Starscream7 22:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 The director of BIONICLE: Reality